De la Z a la A
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Reto ABC. Hoy Xenofobia.
1. Zodiaco

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation._

* * *

_De la Z a la A_

* * *

_-Zodiaco-_

El día había empezado demasiado tranquilo dentro del santuario. El verano se resistía a alejarse, y a finales de Agosto, cuando normalmente el clima acompaña la estación que está por arrancar, el calor seguía presente estoicamente, dando batalla para no marchar.

Y Saori odiaba el clima caluroso y pegajoso. La ponía de mal humor. O quizás era su lado humano el que aborrecía esos días donde la temperatura trepaba por encima de los treinta grados, obligándole a quedarse encerrada dentro de su templo, usando ropa ligera y cómoda, y bebiendo litros y litros de agua, suspendiendo algunas de sus actividades como divinidad, y solo saliendo al exterior cuando llegaba la noche, y la brisa nocturna se encargaba de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

A veces en esas mañanas en las que permanecía en su habitación, sentada en el suelo de mármol solía observar por la abertura de la pared, y veía a sus amigos, ahora caballeros y santos guardianes, alejándose hacia el coliseo a entrenar. Era una completa locura entrenar bajo ese sol quemante, pero ¿quién podía hacerlos desistir? Seiya era el que usualmente lideraba el grupo con su usual entusiasmo, cuando pasaban bajo su ventana extendían las manos saludándole, y ella no podía evitar sonreír como una chiquilla devolviendo el saludo a cada uno de ellos, sintiéndose en extremo preocupada por el clima asfixiante, el sol, y rogando en silencio que ninguno de ellos se deshidrate o se insole ante tan cruel clima.

Así pasaban todo el tiempo, sea verano o invierno. Era una de las actividades favoritas de los jóvenes, y la cual se mantenía vigente año tras año. En las primeras épocas, cuando recién se mudaron al Santuario, también tenían por costumbre encontrarse en su templo, y usando la sala principal, se reunían cuando caía la noche, para compartir la experiencia diaria, o lo mucho que a algunos les costaba esa nueva vida. Una vida donde lo santo y divino se hacia carne conforme el tiempo transcurría.

Saori entendía que esos momentos en los que estaban juntos por la noche, todos sentados en el suelo formando una ronda y riéndose de tonterías como antes, o contándose cosas de la infancia que recordaban, terminarían por acabarse cuando la falsa sensación de no pertenecer allí terminara, o cuando la rutina finalmente se estableciera. Entendía que era esa sensación ajena, la de _no pertenencia _lo que los obligaba a buscarse, intentando salvar algo del relación, o de la vida humana que llevaban.

Pero todos crecieron imperceptiblemente, y las obligaciones de adulto pronto reemplazaron esa camaradería que los retos y batallas habían forjado entre ellos. Algunos comenzaron a faltar a esa cita nocturna en el templo de Athena, hasta que una noche tan solo quedaron Seiya y Saori frente a frente, sentados en el suelo, y como habrá sido de confusa la situación, la atmósfera, que ninguno de los dos supo de que hablar. Como si repentinamente fueran dos extraños. Dos extraños compartiendo un tiempo de dialogo que ni siquiera existía.

Ella recordaba haber mirado a los cristalinos ojos castaños del Pegaso y no reconocer a ese joven que tenía en frente, porque allí no se encontraba su pequeño rival de juegos, sino su guardián, alto, gallardo… hermoso. Y ella ya no era Saori la joven millonaria, sino la diosa Athena, protectora de la Tierra.

Luego de ese día pareció que el vínculo con sus ex caballeros de bronce terminó de disolverse, ya no era la relación de _amigos_, sino de _diosa- guardianes_. Y con el Pegaso, con quien dicha relación se había desgastado mucho antes, prácticamente pasaron a verse solo durante las asambleas, o cuando alguna misión accidentalmente los involucraba. Ella, la divinidad, en su templo. Él, ellos, en sus moradas.

Todavía solían salir a entrenar en las mañanas, pero cuando de camino pasaban bajo su ventana ya no volteaban a ver si ella estaba ahí sonriéndoles y saludándoles, y esta ni siquiera se dignaba a darles una segunda ojeada cuando pasado el mediodía y bajo el agonizante sol del verano, ellos se encontraban aún entrenando sin prisa en el coliseo. La distancia entre ambos era tan profunda, tan extraña que ninguna de las partes sabia como había ocurrido, y con eso finalmente comenzaba a cerrarse su ciclo como humana.

Aun hoy, cuya fecha en el calendario marcaba el primero de septiembre, no podía evitar la ansiedad propia al sentir que su naturaleza de mujer se exaltaba porque, ni más ni menos, aquel día era su cumpleaños. Ya ni recordaba cuantos años cumplía, pues averiguarlo sería como mostrar cierta debilidad en su porte divino. Porque ella era una diosa, eterna, magnifica, que no envejecía, y que gozaba de belleza y juventud eterna. Y mostrar su lado humano en el santuario no era de lo más acertado.

Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en completa desazón. Ni siquiera sus fieles guardianes habían ido a ofrecerle sus respetos ¿acaso esa era otra de las costumbres que también quedaba en el olvido?

Se reprendió, Athena no se dejaría llevar por una tonta festividad invento de los humanos. Pero por más que se dijera eso con crueldad, no podía evitar pensar cuando era niña y su cumpleaños se convertía en una celebración sin precedentes.

Saori suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, el clima asfixiante tampoco daba tregua, el sol brillaba sobre las colinas de Atenas sin misericordia. Sin embargo a los muchachos no se los veía por ningún lado, seguramente el calor extremo los había desistido de tanto esfuerzo físico, y se encontrarían disfrutando de alguna buena jarra de limonada, o tal vez disfrutando de los lagos que se formaban en las partes bajas del santuario. Recordó haber descubierto ese lugar cuando recién se mudaron a Grecia, cuando no encontraban que hacer y todos juntos salían a explorar los alrededores y así mantener la cabeza ocupada, y la amistad con sus amigos intacta…

Desistió de tantos recuerdos melancólicos y volvió sobre sus pasos dentro de la alcoba que le pertenecía. Sabía que no debía sentirse tan desgraciada por una tonta festividad, pero por más que se lo dijera, no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionada de que sus caballeros más cercanos hubieran olvidado su cumpleaños.

Abrió un pequeño cajón de su tocador, y revolvió entre algunos objetos de vanidad femenina, hasta que sus dedos tocaron un trozo de papel añejo con los años. Lo extrajo con cuidado. Era una nota cuidadosamente plegada en dos. Una sonrisa triste delineó sus labios cuando abrió el pliegue, y la caligrafía perfecta aparecía ante sus ojos. Era algo que Shaka le había obsequiado durante su primer aniversario en el santuario. Y siempre que llegaba _esa_ fecha en especial, solía desdoblar ese trozo de papel y leer lo que el caballero de la sexta casa le había escrito. Casi era irónico, y Saori por mucho tiempo no entendió a que se debía ese mensaje:

_Signo del zodiaco: Virgo_

_Modestia, inteligencia y timidez. Conservador y perfeccionista, se preocupa demasiado y su lado duro le lleva a ser excesivamente crítico y duro con los demás. Suele ser observador, y paciente. Puede parecer frío, y de hecho le cuesta hacer amigos. Se le acusa de ser superficial porque teme dar rienda a sus sentimientos, y le falta seguridad. Prefiere actuar con reserva y discreción cuando tiene que ayudar a resolver los problemas de terceros, pese a que carece de confianza cuando debe fortalecer sus relaciones personales. Virgo tiene encanto y dignidad, no obstante a veces es tan meticuloso que retrasa la conclusión de proyectos importantes, o de su propia vida._

Saori cerró los ojos tras leer eso. Soltó un suspiro y en seguida rió con humor, como siempre le pasaba cuando leía esa nota, porque era muy gracioso que Shaka santo de virgo le entregara eso a ella que, curiosamente también era de ese mismo signo del zodiaco.

Y el zodiaco era algo que de un modo invisible la unía con su yo humano. El rubio lo sabía, por eso había deslizado ese pliegue de papel en sus manos cuando fue a rendirle respeto, un primero de septiembre hacía ya muchos años. Ella guardó eso como una especie de obsequio de cumpleaños. Aunque nunca entendió de lleno a donde quería apuntar el santo dorado con esas palabras, pero cada tanto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de leer esas líneas para recordarse, redescubrirse y… ¿por qué no? entenderse.

…_Conservador y perfeccionista, se preocupa demasiado y su lado duro le lleva a ser excesivamente crítico y duro con los demás. Suele ser observador, y paciente. Puede parecer frío, y de hecho le cuesta hacer amigos. Se le acusa de ser superficial porque teme dar rienda a sus sentimientos…_

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba por el pasillo. De todo lo que había leído solo una frase resonaba en su mente _'Se le acusa de ser superficial porque teme dar rienda a sus sentimientos…'_ ¿Por qué Shaka le escribiría algo como eso? Sabiendo que como diosa le estaba prohibido tener emociones. Antes no entendía. Pero ahora sí. Hoy primero de septiembre finalmente entendía el origen y la razón de esa nota. Como una profecía que finalmente se ha cumplido.

¿Quizás porque finalmente está preparada para asumir lo que se venga?

Se sentó en el suelo luego de dar varios paseos dentro su templo, apoyó los brazos en el marco de la ventana y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje de lo que restaba del día. Su día.

La tarde cayó tiñendo de naranja el cielo y levantando una agradable brisa, que endulzó un poco el clima. Sus doncellas llegaron y ella las despidió diciendo que no tenía apetito. No cenaría. Las luces del sol se apagaron y la noche se hizo presente en todo su esplendor. Apretaba la nota añeja entre las manos y sonreía sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de todo fue un cumpleaños agradable. Algo melancólico por pasarla sola, pero…

- ¿Athena…?

La divinidad volteó sorprendida al oír esa voz jovial que reconocería a la perfección, tres siluetas estaban hincadas ante ella en profunda reverencia. Ni siquiera las había oído llegar. Un joven de cabello verde levantó la cabeza, de entre los demás regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Él era el que había hablado.

- Feliz cumpleaños Saori…

Y ella rió sorprendida en tanto sus ojos se llenaban parcialmente de lágrimas. Asintió con un mohín, advirtiendo que la humedad bajaba por sus mejillas en cascadas. Se puso de pie aproximándose hacia ellos.

- Gracias Shun- declaró con voz quebrada.

- Feliz cumpleaños Saori.

- Sí, feliz cumpleaños.

Sonaron las otras dos voces restantes en las personas de un muchacho rubio, algo bronceado por el clima veraniego de Grecia, y otro joven de largo cabello negro que había regresado a su profunda reverencia nomás decir esas palabras.

- Gracias Shiryu, Hyoga….

- Ikki te envía sus respetos…-agregó Shun siempre sonriendo alegremente -Sucede que actualmente está desaparecido…Bueno, ya tú sabes como es él.

La divinidad sonrió, quitando algunas lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos -Lo sé Shun, gracias. De verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes por no haberlo olvidado…

- Nunca lo olvidamos Saori, es decir Athena…- Shiryu alzó la cabeza -Solo que no sabemos si aún te hace ilusión el celebrarlo, después de todo es una fiesta mundana, y según nos han dicho ninguna atadura terrenal debe mantenerte anclada a este mundo- y agregó -Aunque nosotros no lo creemos así, y sabemos que tú tampoco…

Asintió intentando alargar la sonrisa en sus labios, pero mirando las cabezas inclinadas de sus tres caballeros sintió una pequeña desazón en el pecho al advertir que faltaba uno, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por él. Entendía que debía sentirse halagada de tener la presencia de tres de sus guardianes, pero la desilusión que le quemaba por entera parecía de pronto enorme, y difícil de esconder. Se mordió el labio dándoles la espalda y agregó lentamente.

- Pueden ponerse de pie…

Hubo un ligero silencio antes de que la voz profunda y calmada de Hyoga se oyera, y ella supo que silenciosamente habían debatido para ver quien hablaría a continuación:

- Seiya salió muy de mañana y aún no ha vuelto. Nosotros creemos que se ha marchado de excursión hacia las montañas… Ya sabes como es él, de un momento a otro desaparece y aparece de la nada. En algunos aspectos se está pareciendo a Ikki.

Saori se giró, la mano en su pecho intentaba calmar los extraños saltos de su corazón ¿Por qué le afectaba que Seiya no estuviera allí?

- No tienen que excusarse por él- murmuró y les hizo seña de que rompieran su pose de veneración, aún le costaba seguir esos ridículos pasos protocolares. Tanta veneración y respeto a veces la hacía conciente de lo sola que se encontraba en ese imponente templo…

- ¿No me han traído obsequio?- intentó bromear salvando el ambiente distendido y relajado entre ellos.

Los tres se miraron entre si antes de hablar, Shun se adelantó suspirando -Quisimos hacerte un pastel, pero nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en quien de nosotros lo haría…

Saori rió con ganas. Aquello era tan de ellos, que no podía molestarse. Otra vez se encontraba de buen humor.

- La intensión es…- comenzó a decir con voz relajada, cuando advirtió que alguien más irrumpía en su morada. Las luces artificiales sorprendieron a un alto joven castaño que llegaba hasta ellos jadeando, al contrario de los otros tres que lucían sus armaduras, este vestía ropa normal y sin pensarlo se echó a los pies de la joven apenas llegó ante ella. Exhibiendo en sus manos un pequeño ramo de anémonas blancas algo descuidadas y marchitas.

- Feliz cumpleaños Saori…- y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros, elevando el pequeño ramo hasta ella, instándole a que lo tomara.

Saori se inclinó y recibió de esas manos el pequeño bouquet de flores silvestres. La sonrisa se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

- Muchas gracias Seiya.

El nombrado levantó la cara mostrando su rostro algo sucio y lleno de pequeños raspones. Antes de que alguno de los otros caballeros pudiera interrogarle por su aspecto terrible, el joven añadió:

- Subí más allá del monte Olimpo para traerle a Saori algo que valiera la pena…- se despeinó el cabello riendo nerviosamente -Sufrí algunos accidentes, y las flores también…

Ella le puso la mano en el hombro -Levántate Seiya de sagitario.

El joven hizo una profunda reverencia y se puso de pie. Saori no pudo evitar descubrir cuan alto se había vuelto. Y cuan apuesto también… Aún con su cabello alborotado, su rostro lleno de raspones, y esos increíbles ojos castaños, era un espécimen digno de admirar.

Desechó esos pensamientos al darse cuenta que estaban frente a frente viéndose, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Ella dio media vuelta y apretó el bouquet contra su pecho antes de esconder la nariz en sus pétalos.

- Muchas gracias a todos por recordar mi cumpleaños- habló luego con voz solemne -Me hubiera gustado que los demás caballeros también lo recordaran, pero que el gesto haya venido de ustedes, mis _amigos_, es más de lo que hubiera podido pedir.

Los cuatro asintieron, antes que de mutuo acuerdo se sentaran en el suelo riendo alegremente. Saori los miró con curiosidad hasta que entendió: querían que tomara asiento con ellos, como antes. En esa costumbre infantil que tenían años atrás. Y así lo hizo, desplegó la falda cubriendo sus piernas, y con el descuidado bouquet en su regazo rió con gusto cuando Hyoga y Shiryu le hacían bromas a Seiya por su aspecto desaliñado, y Shun le defendía, como antes, como siempre.

Saori cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que era muy feliz, allí con sus amigos. En su cumpleaños numero veintiuno, si la memoria no le fallaba. Desvió la vista hacia sus guardianes y la sonrisa que portaba se ensanchó todavía más. Inevitablemente recordó la nota de Shaka.

…_teme dar rienda a sus sentimientos, y le falta seguridad…_

…_carece de confianza cuando debe fortalecer sus relaciones personales…_

… _es tan meticuloso que retrasa la conclusión de proyectos importantes, o de su propia vida…_

La fuerza invisible del zodiaco la había elegido para portar a virgo y Shaka estaba enseñándole cuanto de naturaleza humana aún quedaba dentro de ella. Era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a convivir de ahí en más, por que eso no se acabaría, ni desaparecería por arte de magia. Aunque por dentro Saori deseaba eso.

Miró el bouquet de flores una vez más y la sonrisa murió abruptamente. En medio de las risas de los demás, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Seiya, y lo que vio en ellos la asustó. Pero no era un miedo irracional hacia él, su querido guardaespaldas, era un temor hacia ella misma, hacia su obrar, o sus acciones. Y hacia las cualidades humanas que aún poseía, las que podían obligarle a hacer algo por lo cual luego arrepentirse.

…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Bien, aquí yo otra vez rompiendo vuestra paciencia con un nuevo reto! Supongo que ya saben cual es no? el reto del ABC Challenge! Como verán le he dado una pequeña vuelta de tuerca y empezarlo de atrás para adelante… no pregunten porque, pero creo que todo se debe a que empecé este mismo reto en Pokémon (allí es donde escribí por diez años O.o) y nunca lo terminé, llegué hasta la J y me quede en blanco :O _

_Así que para que no me ocurra lo mismo, he decidido empezarlo de atrás para adelante y contando una sola historia. Si, señores cada letra será un oneshot de una historia conectada entre sí: hoy vemos Zodíaco, la próxima letra será __**Yelmo**_

_Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios! Si tienen ideas para próximas letras háganmelas llegar!_

_Nos eestamos leyendo:_

_Sumi Chan :) _


	2. Yelmo

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation._

* * *

_De la Z a la A_

* * *

_-Yelmo-_

Normalmente tenía el sueño muy pesado. Apoyaba la cabeza en la suave almohada, despreocupándose de su largo cabello suelto y quizás enredable en esa posición, relajaba su cuerpo y en menos de un segundo se encontraba viajando directo a la tierra de Morfeo. Tal vez se debía a que las obligaciones como divinidad drenaban sus fuerzas, y al caer la noche anhelaba su descanso; ese lapso de reposo que como todo ser humano tenía derecho a reclamar.

En el santuario, la noche no era excepción. Después de la cena general, reinaba una atmosfera tranquila y distendida, y Saori podía adivinar al dedillo cual era el momento en que sus caballeros se retiraban a descansar. Ella también lo hacía; se despedía del patriarca, de sus doncellas a quienes enviaba de regreso a sus casas, y rechazando cualquier guardia que alguno de sus amigos se le ocurriera hacer, se retiraba a sus aposentos, se mudaba el inmaculado vestido por un camisoncillo aún más simple, se dejaba caer en su colchón de plumas y se cubría con las mantas como un capullo, y antes de siquiera pensarlo se hallaba dormida.

Tenía un sueño profundo y envidiable, aunque eso no quitaba que llegada la mañana, cuando el sol en todo su esplendor derramaba sus rayos dentro de la habitación, ella ya se encontrara lista para arrancar la jornada. Alegremente se desperezaba y comenzaba con sus actividades del día. Siempre de buen humor, con una sonrisa sincera recibía a sus doncellas que llegaban a atenderla con obvia devoción. No hubo un día en que ocurriera lo contrario.

Sin embargo esa noche se despertó en mitad de la vigilia con el corazón palpitante. Se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la barbilla, y se mantuvo alerta con los ojos abiertos en la penumbra, conteniendo el aliento atenta a algún mísero ruido.

Algo extraño había interrumpido su sueño y por más que pensara no lograba recordar que era. ¿Había sido un ruido? ¿Una presencia?

Subió las rodillas sobre la cama y afianzando las mantas a su alrededor, escaneó con atención en esa oscuridad densa que tenia por delante, pero no oía nada, solo el eco entrecortado de su propio respirar. Luego de varios minutos en los que se mantuvo alerta, finalmente se convenció de que todo había sido figuración suya y lentamente volvió a acostarse. Pese a todo, buscó la posición cómoda y al cabo de unos segundos se durmió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo el episodio no terminó ahí. Luego de ese día, la misma situación se repitió noche tras noche. Con ella despertando de golpe en medio de la oscuridad con la plena conciencia de que algo o alguien la había despertado. Pasaba varios segundos oyendo el silencio que la rodeaba y lentamente volvía a acostarse, aunque cada vez le costaba un poco más volver a conciliar el sueño. Decidió no compartir con nadie esa inquietud hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente segura de _qué _era.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su cumpleaños cuando todo comenzó, estaba entrando el otoño pese a que el calor insistía en quedarse. Las noches también eran más largas y algo frescas, propicias para dormir con gusto. Pero desde que el hecho comenzó a repetirse día tras día, ella apenas podía descansar. Luego de un tiempo casi se encontraba con los sentidos en alerta, atenta a cualquier sonido proveniente del exterior, pero nunca llegaba a tiempo para descubrir algo.

Una semana pasó luego de la extraña rutina nocturna. Octubre se aproximaba con su brisa fresca, regalando algo del tardío otoño. Esa mañana Saori tardó un poco más en levantarse, la curiosa manía que la tenía en vilo, apenas y dejaba que ella reposara como se debe. Reprimiendo un bostezo se levantó de la cama, poniéndose la bata al percibir la inusual baja temperatura, mientras arreglaba su cabello en un rodete que ciñó con sus propios mechones, caminó en derredor del cuarto ordenando la cama, cuando se llevó por delante algo que estaba echado de cualquier forma en el suelo, casi pegado a una de las esquinas de su lecho.

Soltó una pequeña exclamación entre dientes, más por el susto que por el dolor, aunque se inclinó a mirar sus pies cerciorándose de que no se hubiera hecho daño. Nada que requiriera mayor énfasis.

Ya más tranquila tomó el objeto del suelo, y sentándose por inercia en la cama, lo colocó sobre sus rodillas mientras decidía que pensar, y que hacer con él: era un _yelmo_, un casco de entrenamiento, apenas gastado por los años de uso, tenía un leve tinte dorado. No había duda de que era la parte superior de una armadura dorada perteneciente a alguno de sus doce caballeros… ¿O tal vez a algún caballero de bronce?

Lo miró, y lo miró con atención intentando saber a quien pertenecía. Pero su mente estaba nublada, quizás por el cansancio, o de la sorpresa de finalmente encontrar algo ajeno en su habitación, algo que sin duda tenía que ver con lo que le ocurría por las noches. Porque, por supuesto aquello no era suyo. Trataba inútilmente de recordar en la cabeza de quien había visto ese casco, pero nada. Ni su imaginación, ni su memoria ayudaban a esclarecer quien era el dueño de ese objeto.

Oyó el golpe sutil en la puerta y supo que sus doncellas habían arribado para comenzar a prepararla para sus actividades del día. Con prisa, escondió el yelmo bajo la cama, y se quedó de pie dando la orden de que entraran. Ellas así hicieron, y en menos de un santiamén se encontró vestida y arreglada para la asamblea matutina que diariamente tenía con los habitantes del santuario.

Salió con ellas para cumplir con el protocolo, y espió por su hombro la habitación que dejaba, a su cama ahora tendida, que escondía bajo esta el primer objeto que aparecía luego de que esa curiosa práctica nocturna había empezado.

Los caballeros ya estaban hincados de rodillas cuando ella entró a ese inmenso salón ornamentado. Siguiendo la norma formal todos, absolutamente todos, tenían la cabeza descubierta en sumisión y respeto a su diosa. Saori los fue repasando uno por uno, sorprendiéndose de pronto de que fueran tantos, entre dorados, plateados, de bronce y aprendices, era una pequeña gran multitud.

Suspiró rendida al ver que el panorama se repetía por doquier, así nunca sabría de _quien _era el casco que mantenía escondido en su habitación, todos aguardaban con su cabeza desnuda esperando que ella expusiera su parlamento diario… Se dio por vencida, y luego de saludarles respetuosamente, tomar asiento en su trono de terciopelo púrpura, siguió con la reunión planeada olvidando lentamente su rutina nocturna, y el yelmo que estaba escondido bajo su cama.

La tarde llegó luego de que todos los quehaceres divinos del día fueran completos. Saori se encontró de nueva cuenta en su habitación recordando lo que ocultaba. Se sentó en el suelo sacando el yelmo de su escondrijo y observándolo con curiosidad. Con tanta curiosidad que de un impulso acabó poniéndoselo, y obviamente le quedaba enorme, tanto que le cubría los ojos, pesaba una tonelada y le era incomodo hasta para moverse. Se lo quitó de un tirón y lo mantuvo en sus manos, viéndolo otra vez; ¿A quien pertenecía? ¿Por qué nadie había ido a reclamarlo? ¿Cómo había aparecido ese objeto extraño en su habitación?

Tendría acaso relación con lo que pasaba durante la noche… ¿Es que alguno de sus caballeros la espiaba mientras dormía?

La sola idea la hizo temblar de repulsión. Ella era un ser puro, casto… que no podía inspirar sentimientos carnales en un hombre…

Exhaló un débil grito, y de un salto tiró el casco sobre la cama abriendo la puerta para gritarle a una de sus doncellas que buscara a Shiryu con prisa y lo trajera a sus aposentos.

Se paseó arriba y abajo dentro de su alcoba esperando por el arribo de su caballero, aquel que casi actuaba como su confidente más fiel. Escuchó el golpe respetuoso en la puerta y le abrió, metiéndolo ahí adentro sin dilaciones.

El joven la miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a su diosa tan extraña. Él aun portaba la armadura del dragón como lo había hecho en la mañana, aunque a veces solía usar la de su viejo maestro si la situación así lo ameritaba. Hizo la reverencia acostumbrada ante ella, presintiendo cual era el motivo por el cual la divinidad lo había hecho venir. Suspiró lentamente y empezó a decir con toda la calma posible:

- Seiya no se ha sentido bien en estos días, y por eso no fue hoy a la asamblea. Me pidió que te pidiera disculpas en su nombre… Es que tampoco vendrá a cenar aquí, ni participará de las actividades mañana, y creo que no lo hará por varios días…

Saori detuvo su marcha frenética mirando consternada a su caballero -¿Seiya no estuvo en la asamblea?

Shiryu alzó una ceja -Pues… no. No se ha sentido bien últimamente. Creo que tú también lo has notado.

Ella asintió. Era cierto, el joven pegaso de pronto se volvió retraído y solitario. Luego de su cumpleaños donde todo había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, Seiya empezó a mostrarse reacio, molesto, con mal genio cada vez que todos se encontraban para cenar guardando aquella costumbre de antaño cuando eran adolescentes. Saori no le dio mucha importancia en ese entonces, pero pronto el joven dejó de asistir a la cena que mantenían los cinco en común, llegaba tarde a las asambleas de caballeros, y se encontraba siempre con ese humor insoportable y rebelde, que se ganaba ojeadas y cuchicheos por parte de todos. Sus camaradas intentaban contenerle, pero siendo Shiryu su mejor amigo y el más cercano, era el único que le lo podía hacer entrar en razón.

- ¿Está enfermo?- preguntó con inquietud dirigiendo sus cristalinos ojos hacia el dragón.

Shiryu se rascó la nuca con incomodidad -Digamos que si. O por lo menos esta mañana se ha levantado enfermo…

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Oh, nada de cuidado. Con reposo y algunos analgésicos se le quitará.

- Debo ir a verlo… ¿verdad?- aunque la pregunta fue más para ella misma que para él, estrujó las manos contra su pecho al preguntarle.

- No creo que sea necesario Saori- contestó rápidamente -Marin está ahora cuidando de él.

Al oír el nombre de la amazona, a quien Seiya consideraba casi como su hermana, la divinidad se tranquilizó. Sonrió casi disculpando su exabrupto, y se giró hacia el joven de largo cabello negro.

- En realidad no era por eso que te hice venir Shiryu.

- ¿A no?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, y decidió ir directo al grano. Le dio la espalda por unos segundos antes de volverse a él con el yelmo entre sus pálidas manos.

Shiryu abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese objeto.

- Llévatelo de aquí. Investiga a quien pertenece y devuélveselo, pero quítalo de mi vista. Una vez que lo hagas no vengas a decirme quien era su dueño, no deseo saberlo.

- ¿C-cómo llegó esto hasta aquí?- prosiguió el joven con un hilo de voz, obviando las palabras de la diosa.

La divinidad se encogió de hombros lentamente. Luchando por si contarle o no. Soltando un suspiro, se decidió a hacerlo.

- Desde hace unas semanas atrás he sentido algo extraño durante las noches, como si algo -o alguien- inquietara mi sueño desvelándome. Pero nunca he logrado descifrar de que se trata…- le dio la espalda acercándose a la ventana, considerando lo que decía -Hoy cuando me desperté encontré ese yelmo en el suelo y…

Los ojos del joven dragón se abrieron aún más como si eso fuera posible. Interrumpió con alarma.

- ¿Ha intentado hacerte _daño_ mientras duermes?

- Claro que no. Ni siquiera sé si…- se detuvo mirando fijamente a su caballero quien bajó la cabeza con bochorno -¿Crees que alguien me espía por las noches?

- No lo sé- respondió con voz apretada -Pero juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Shiryu…

- Entre Hyoga, Shun y yo haremos guardia frente a tu puerta para que este tipo de situaciones no se vuelva a repetir.

Saori lo miró con curiosidad. Rara vez el joven se exaltaba de esa forma. Y viéndolo con detenimiento parecía enojado, molesto.

- Acaso… ¿sabes a quien pertenece…?

- Dijiste que no querías saberlo- le interrumpió inclinándose en una reverencia profunda, y dando sutilmente por terminada la conversación -Devolveré esto a su dueño, y despreocúpate que esas visitas nocturnas se acabarán de ahora en más.

Lo observó dar media vuelta sobre sus talones, el yelmo bajo el brazo, y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Shiryu espera- lo detuvo, luchando consigo misma para decir lo siguiente -Mantenme informada sobre la recuperación de Seiya… si debo contactar con la fundación en Tokyo para…

- Nada de eso. Lo de Seiya se irá con los días, despreocúpate. Es decir, despreocúpate de él- la observó por sobre su hombro al murmurar aquello, clavándole sus increíbles ojos claros, y Saori sintió como un fuego atroz le incendiaba las mejillas.

- Oh si, claro.

Volvió a ejecutar una pequeña genuflexión ante ella y salió cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras él.

Saori se quedó allí en su recamara. Se acercó a la ventana y descubrió que el sol estaba poniéndose en las lejanas colinas de Atenas. El paisaje que se veía tenía un leve manto dorado, producto del otoño.

Esa noche cenó sola. Sus caballeros le mandaron las disculpas en un sobre lacrado, excusándose de no poder asistir. Al principio le sorprendió tanta formalidad. Pero así eran ellos. Y así tenía que ser aunque ella persistiese en pensar lo contrario. Eran sus amigos, pero también eran sus guardianes, y ella su diosa a quien tenían que proteger.

Cerró la ventana, el aire estaba volviéndose frío. Apagó las luces y se acostó en la cama haciéndose un ovillo con las mantas. Por un largo periodo de tiempo mantuvo los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad a la espera de algún sonido. Pero el tiempo pasó y nunca ocurrió nada que alertara su tonta vigilancia. Cerró los ojos rendida de cansancio.

Esa noche durmió de un tirón. No hubo nada, absolutamente nada que la despertara.

…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Segunda letra completa! ( o debería decir anteúltima letra completa?)_

_Sé que me lloverán tomatazos por lo que puse aquí, y que algunos dirán que la armadura dorada de __**él**__ (Ya sé que todos adivinaron a quien pertenecía el yelmo/casco) no tiene casco, sino una especie de 'tiara' o no sé como llamarlo u.u ¡Pero bueno, usen su imaginación e imaginen que luce un lindo casco en su cabecita! Ayudenme, no sean así T_T era para darle cierto sentido a la historia...  
_

_La próxima letra será 'Xenofobia'_

_Gracias por leer!_

_A los que no entienden este reto son Pequeñas historias de la Z a la A sobre mi shipping favorito de todos los tiempos Saori y Seiya, uno por cada letra del abcedario :D _

_Otra vez gracias por leer! Espero arrancar con Quince Días pronto y tenerlo listo para la semana que viene!_

_Saludos y abrazos_

_Sumi Chan_


	3. Xenofobia

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation._

* * *

_De la Z a la A_

_-Xenofobia-_

Habían pasado algunos días desde el cumpleaños de Saori, y las cosas estaban volviendo -lentamente- a la normalidad. Pese a los años transcurridos, pese al nuevo status de _diosa- caballeros_, pese a que ya no estaban en Japón, todo iba volviendo a su lugar. O por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Eso le convenía pensar.

Ella siempre le inspiró sentimientos contradictorios. En un comienzo sentía rabia por esa niña maleducada y caprichosa que lo perseguía día y noche, sin embargo cuando recibió la noticia de su entrenamiento a Grecia si bien se molestó por tener que separarse de Seika, por dentro se alegró profundamente de no tener que verla nunca más.

Hasta que varios años después volvió y se encontró con un panorama muy diferente al que había dejado. Ella seguía igual de millonaria y petulante. Pero era más humana, y estaba muy dispuesta a enmendar sus errores. _Ver para creer_ era su lema en ese entonces, y de verdad tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos el cambio que se había operado en esa joven. Y luego con todo lo que ocurrió después, cuando la verdad de su origen divino salió a la luz, así como su papel de guardián vida tras vida… Ya cuando todo eso se hizo carne en él, en ella, en todos. Ya la ambigua semilla de los sentimientos se encontraba plantada en alguna parte de su interior.

Pero no era su deber como caballero, como protector de la diosa lo que le impulsaba a lanzarse de bruces contra el peligro. Era algo más. Algo más profundo y conflictivo que le roía las entrañas en desesperación, porque él se negaba a aceptar lo que sea que esos sentimientos representaban.

Y así se encontraba al presente. Luchando con sus emociones, peleando contra el hombre que era porque no estaba bien tener _esa_ clase de sentimientos hacia una diosa pura, transparente, y además: virgen. Porque intentaba poner distancia entre ambos, pero ella deliberadamente lo buscaba. Y tras su cumpleaños la relación entre ambos había vuelto a florecer. Él esperaba poder mantener ese 'espejismo' intacto por mucho tiempo. Pero no sabia cuanto podría llegar a soportar negando lo obvio. Negándose, negándola.

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara despertándolo de su muy agradable sueño. Abrió un ojo y casi maldijo el no haber recordado cerrar los postigos la noche anterior para que el astro rey no lo molestara. Se levantó fastidiado y cerró las ventanas para luego volver bostezando a la comodidad de su cama. Pero eso le duró tan solo un segundo, al siguiente abrió los ojos y recordó que ya no estaba en Japón. Aquí en Grecia tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Y más aún como caballero de oro de la sagrada orden de Athena. Así que volvió a salir del lecho y casi arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño, para que una buena ducha de agua caliente le quitara la pereza y el entumecimiento del cuerpo.

Hacía buen tiempo cuando salió de la novena casa, vestido para la asamblea matutina que tenían a diario. A pesar de que el verano comenzaba a morir ese día sería bastante pesado. Y a juzgar por el azul impecable del cielo tampoco llovería en los días posteriores. Gozarían de buen clima por tiempo indefinido.

Aún era temprano, el sol todavía no representaba molestia, y el momento se le antojó propicio para caminar por los alrededores, visitar a algunos de sus amigos quizás, aunque eso significara cruzarse accidentalmente con Saori…

Y con la suerte que últimamente traía, lo más probable fuera que se cruzara con la diosa a mitad de camino.

Se armó de valor por si aquel hecho llegara a suceder y con la frente en alto subió las escaleras. A mitad de trayecto se dio cuenta que había hecho una buena elección, el aire fresco le despeinaba el cabello húmedo y hasta parecía aclararle las ideas. Varios aprendices y caballeros de bronce se cruzaron a su paso, saludándole y sorprendiéndolo de que la actividad en la orden comenzara tan temprano.

Siguió caminando a buen ritmo, sin importar que las escaleras fueran casi eternas y llevaran años, milenios de haber sido hechas.

- Hey oriental…- oyó una jocosa voz a su costado. Él miró hacia arriba y descubrió una silueta sentada en un arco perteneciente a algún templo derruido. Hizo sombra con la mano sobre sus ojos para ver quien le hablaba y descubrió al imponente y desabrido caballero de capricornio. Iba a saludarle respetuosamente cuando este le interrumpió -¿Se te perdió algo en aquella dirección, chico? Por allí se encuentra el templo de nuestra querida Athena…

No está de más decir que se le subieron los colores, y mentalmente se recriminó su falta de atención, había pasado la décima casa sin darse cuenta. No supo que decir, y hasta temió quedar como un estupido si le explicaba que no lo había hecho adrede. Pero no podía decir otra cosa.

- Creo que equivoqué el camino- murmuró riendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca avergonzado -En verdad estaba…

Shura saltó desde su posición aterrizando frente al joven. Era alto, mucho más que él, e imponente. Y la verdad nunca habían tenido mucho dialogo. Los antiguos caballeros dorados no compartían mucho con la nueva generación, y más allá de Mü, Aldebarán, Shaka y Aioria, los demás no les habían dado una 'gran bienvenida' como quien dice. De hecho el resto actuaba como si fuera una ofensa que unos simples caballeros de bronce tuvieran el atrevimiento de mezclarse con la sagrada orden dorada.

- Siempre me ha causado curiosidad tu historia Pegaso…- le dijo Shura cruzándose de brazos frente al joven castaño -Desde tiempos remotos protegiendo a la diosa a riesgo de su propia vida.

- Creo que es lo que todos hacemos.

- No, pero me refiero a ti. A tu historia en particular; al lugar que ocupas en la novena casa, a la armadura prestada que llevas.

El joven lo miró con sus grandes ojos abiertos, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Shura…- arriesgó inseguro.

- ¿Qué te sorprende japonesito? ¿Acaso nunca te has puesto a pensar porque un niñato como tú esta en este lugar, y además ocupando el lugar de Aioros?

- Yo… creo que me lo merezco –reconoció débilmente.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y porque?

Seiya abrió la boca pero ya no supo que decir, y de pronto aquella pregunta tenia algo de sentido. ¿Por qué él estaba ahí, en la sagrada orden de los santos dorados? Athena le había otorgado ese lugar sin añadir palabra, y de algún modo se sintió merecedor de portar la armadura de sagitario.

- ¿Se te han aclarado las ideas oriental?

- Yo…

- Sí ya sé, tú no entiendes. ¡Tú nunca entiendes! No deberías estar aquí, este no es lugar para niños como tú. Ahora vete, sigue con tu paseo en _esa_ dirección y quizás te encuentres _accidentalmente _con Athena… Es lo que normalmente hacen ¿no?

No le dio tiempo a responder, el caballero dorado se alejó en sentido contrario tras dedicarle una fría mirada de desdén. Y Seiya se quedó ahí detenido, con una sensación extraña corriéndole por el pecho. Y no se refería solo al trato adusto del caballero, sino a lo que daba a entender que pudiera existir entre la divinidad y él.

De pronto ya no tuvo ganas de seguir caminando. Con los hombros encorvados descendió la escalinata a paso lento hacia su morada para refugiarse en aquel lugar hasta que la reunión empezara.

…-…-…-…-…

La asamblea había terminado. Pero él como que no había puesto atención a lo que allí se dijo. Solo estaba consciente de los dos caballeros dorados que estaban varias filas adelante, y que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Eran Shura y Afrodita, y durante todo el discurso no hicieron más que verlo de soslayo, uno sonriendo con intención, el otro escaneándolo de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada, una mueca de fastidio en sus ojos claros.

Y luego cuando finalmente logró ignorarlos hubo otro factor que lo abstrajo del motivo de dicha reunión. Saori, la diosa Athena en toda su magnificencia, de pie, recargando su peso en el respaldar de su trono púrpura, mostrando su cuerpo esbelto; sus brazos pálidos, la seda inmaculada de su vestido amplio que abrazaba aquellas curvas que era aberración mirar. Veía sus labios moviéndose, pero no ponía atención a lo que ella decía. Sus ojos la observaban con ansiedad, recorriéndola, notando los cambios que se habían dado en la divinidad desde que se hubieron establecido en Grecia. Siempre fue especial la química que flotaba entre ellos; tenían un grado de amistad tal que no era igual al que la divinidad compartía con el resto de sus hermanos. Saori siempre fue muy abierta, amable, más de lo que él mismo llegó a ser algún día.

Aun era una niña cuando él volvió luego de ganar su armadura de Pegaso, y luego de varios años de luchar a su lado palmo a palmo, la realidad de lo evidente lo golpeó sumiéndolo en una especie de sopor. Hasta que un día despertó descubriendo que la pequeña divinidad de Athena había crecido hasta convertirse en una agraciada mujer. ¿Dónde había estado viendo él, o que mantuvo su atención atada que no reparó en ese detalle hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

Porque de la peor manera descubrió que no era tan solo un deslumbramiento momentáneo, era algo más profundo. Algo que parecía brotar de sus sentimientos.

Y cada vez que la veía, caminando con elegancia, denotando ese sutil encanto femenino que tienen las de su especie, él no podía e_vitar _mirarla sintiendo que algo horrible le carcomía el interior, e inocentemente se preguntaba que tan deslumbrante seria la diosa Afrodita, conocida en los mitos por ser emblema de belleza y amor, porque para él su propia diosa no tenia punto de comparación. Y no existían otras divinidades en su mente que pudieran hacerle justicia a quien le era tan devotamente fiel.

- ¿Seiya?

La suave voz femenina lo volvió a su lugar. Veía una mano agitándose frente a sus ojos. Parpadeó sorprendido notando que en el adusto salón ya no quedaba nadie. Y él seguía con la rodilla hincada en el suelo, como si aún estuvieran en plena asamblea. Se levantó de inmediato, avergonzado, sobresaltando a la muchacha que tras verlo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Te quedaste dormido en plena reunión?

- Por supuesto que no- resopló molesto mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse que, efectivamente no quedaba nadie –Solo, solo estaba…

- ¿Te aburriste?- completó ella con una sonrisa conocedora.

- Pues, no…- contestó haciendo una mueca fastidiada que hizo que ella soltara una nueva ronda de risitas entrecortadas.

Él se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un costado.

- Entonces ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que tomé la decisión correcta?

- ¿Eh?

Saori volvió a reír de ese modo tan adorable suyo –Olvídalo, es evidente que no oíste ni una sola palabra de lo que dije- agregó luego meneando la cabeza como negando para sí. Caminó de él con las manos tras la espalda, recorriendo el pasillo.

- ¡Athena espera!

Ella se detuvo, sorprendida de que él la llamara de esa forma. Normalmente cuando usaba su titulo era porque algo importante se traía entre manos. De igual forma que la nombrara así; _Athena _hizo que un delicioso escalofrío le corriera por la espalda.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya?

Este se le acercó masajeándose la nuca -¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Saori arqueó las cejas -¿A que te refieres?

El joven caballero se miró las puntas de sus botas doradas. La magnitud de su armadura era algo que más de una vez lo había sorprendido. Y otra vez sentía que tenía más de lo que merecía. Alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los de la divinidad, como siempre la pureza y la seguridad que halló en ellos lo reconfortó lo suficiente como para continuar hablando.

- De verdad crees que merezco estar aquí usando esta armadura, viviendo en esa morada que…

- Claro que lo mereces Seiya- la divinidad lo interrumpió –No sé porque tienes tantas dudas ahora, te has ganado este lugar tras tanto esfuerzo y batallas sangrientas, y además tienes el visto bueno de Aioros si el mío no te parece suficiente…

- ¡No es eso!- se apresuró a replicar avergonzado de haber restado méritos a los designios de la diosa –Es que solo soy un simple caballero de bronce, un niño que juega a ser grande y poderoso.

- No eres un niño, Seiya- la profunda voz de Saori al decir aquello le trajo un extraño estremecimiento el cual prefirió no indagar.

- Creo que había otros caballeros que merecían este puesto más que yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonrió con cierta tristeza –Es la primera vez que un caballero de mi orden me cuestiona el por qué forma parte de la misma.

- Por favor no creas que soy un desconsiderado- replicó apresuradamente.

- Entonces, no vuelvas a cuestionarme lo mismo…

La forma en la que le pidió aquello, con sus hermosos ojos azules que resplandecían diáfanamente, el suave rosado de sus mejillas y su boca, firme, tentadora al pronunciar esa orden, hicieron que el corazón le latiera desbocado.

Él sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Ella sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Algo más?

Seiya la miró. La ansiedad en sus pupilas, y el cosquilleo que le quemaba las palmas le producía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo realmente estúpido. Apretó los puños a su lado evitando cualquier acción delatadora. Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza con energía.

Saori ensayó otra sonrisa y se alejó del salón a paso altivo, su figura esbelta se perdió en la claridad del exterior, dejando tan solo la estela de su vaporoso vestido.

Seiya se sintió culpable de seguirla con la mirada. Culpable de admirar su cuerpo, de imaginar cómo sería enredar los dedos a esos largos cabellos púrpura mientras sus labios buscaran los de ella. Culpable de desear lo imposible.

Casi gruñó de frustración. Apretó los parpados, los labios, la mandíbula rogando que la horrible desazón que sentía se disolviera de su sistema.

- Veo que Shura no se equivocó en lo que suponía…- dijo una profunda voz cantarina que provenía justo detrás de él.

Seiya se volvió espantado, notando por primera vez al alto hombre agraciado de largo cabello cian claro, que estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados contra una de las paredes, oculto bajo la iluminación artificial. Volvió la cara hacia el joven. Sus rasgos suaves y bellos contrastaban con la expresión sarcástica que se dibujaba en todo su semblante afeándolo.

- ¿Sabes que _eso _esta mal, verdad Pegaso?

- No sé a que te refieres, Afrodita- le respondió con toda calma. El otro salió de su posición cómoda y se le acercó. Una sonrisa irónica pintada en los labios.

- _Sí _sabes. Me refiero a ti y a tu pregunta, a ti y al porqué estás aquí vistiendo esa armadura que te queda grande…A ti y a la relación extraña que mantienes con nuestra diosa…

- Estoy seguro de que escuchaste su respuesta. Ella dijo…

- ¡No hables en su nombre! no tienes derecho a ensuciar sus palabras.

Seiya se quedó momentáneamente en silencio. Sorprendido por la actitud despectiva del caballero de Piscis.

- Shura tenía razón ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio en ti? ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú que no existe en ninguno de nosotros? Si eres un simple mocoso venido a más. Un extranjero que juega a ser príncipe cuando no es más que un sucio mendigo.

A Seiya le impresionaron esas palabras. Sobretodo el trasfondo que se escondía tras ellas. ¿De verdad adivinaba cierto odio dirigido a él?

- Estas aquí por lastima, ella debió sentir pena por ti, por tus amigos. Ustedes no merecen nada de esto. Como extranjeros en tierra extraña lo mejor que pueden hacer es dar media vuelta y volver por donde vinieron. El santuario no los necesita.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque es pura y absolutamente la verdad. Es lo que la mayoría de los santos pensamos, que tú, ustedes, están de más. Sobran en este lugar. ¿Cómo puedes competir conmigo? No tienes punto de comparación. Eres un pobre niño que juega a ser adulto…- y con eso Afrodita dio por terminada la conversación. Miró con aburrimiento al joven castaño que se había quedado en silencio con los hombros encorvados, y salió del sagrado lugar a paso firme y majestuoso. La sonrisa que delineaba sus labios perfectos ponía en evidencia que estaba muy conforme consigo mismo por haber afectado de esa forma al caballero dorado más joven de la orden de Athena.

Sabía por experiencia propia que no era nada fácil formar parte de ese rango, y el que Seiya fuera el menor de todos, le ponía un excelente condimento a la antipatía que este le despertaba.

El muchacho salió del lugar de la asamblea mucho tiempo después, pero ya nada quedaba de la expresión tranquila y sosegada que tenía en la mañana. Apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus ojos castaños de pronto más brillantes.

…-…-…-…-…

La noche corría tranquila dentro del sagrado templo de Athena. El clima era sereno a mediados de septiembre, y el ritual que se había restaurado tras el cumpleaños de Saori se cumplía noche tras noche con la exactitud de un reloj.

Solían sentarse en el suelo, Ikki a veces los acompañaba a regañadientes insistido por Shun por supuesto, y degustaban de alguna delicia que las doncellas de la divinidad habían preparado para ellos. El momento solía ser distendido y cómodo, reían, se hacían chistes los unos a los otros, y volvían a sentirse niños por un momento.

Sin embargo, todos parecían ignorar las intensas miradas que se echaban Seiya y Saori durante los extraños momentos de pausa que se suscitaban entre ellos. Apenas hablaban, pero el brillo de sus ojos los comunicaba sin necesidad de exponer palabras.

Esa noche como las anteriores, estaban cenando alguna especialidad griega, Ikki no los acompañaba en esa oportunidad, y oportunamente estaban riendo de algún hecho gracioso que lo tenía a Hyoga como protagonista para desdicha y bochorno del joven cisne.

Seiya estaba con la vista clavada en su plato. Casi no había probado bocado cuando el resto de sus compañeros había terminado. No tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero se esforzaba en aparentar que seguía todo el hilo de la conversación.

- ¡Seiya!- Saori le dio un tirón seco a su brazo despertándolo del letargo en el que había caído.

Este la miró tan solo un segundo, notando como repentinamente el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta, la mano de la divinidad le tocaba la piel desnuda justo donde el guante no le cubría. Y fue instantáneo que se quitara con violencia como si dicho contacto le hubiera quemado. De igual forma se había puesto de pie ante la mirada confusa de sus amigos.

- ¿Seiya, que ocurre?- Shun aventuró con la dulzura que le caracterizaba, mirando a su amigo con perplejidad.

La muchacha tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, seguramente sorprendida por el exabrupto de su caballero. Pero este no parecía dispuesto a disculparse. Retrocedió del círculo que conformaban en el suelo y se alejó de ellos.

- Seiya que te pasa- aventuró esta vez Shiryu notando los puños apretados del joven.

- Yo… no me he sentido bien últimamente, necesito descansar- pero nadie se creyó ese arrebato de palabras, juzgando por sus ojos oscurecidos por alguna emoción extraña, y la firmeza absoluta de su mandíbula apretada, cualquiera podría decir que estaba molesto. Ni siquiera esperó que le respondieran, giró sobre sus talones y salió a paso rápido del templo de la divinidad. Sus pasos resonando en el suelo de mármol.

El silencio que se hizo tras su partida duró algunos minutos antes de que el grupo decidiera romperlo.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo?

- No lo sé Hyoga, apenas y tuve trato con él durante la reunión.

- Dijo que bajaría a desayunar con nosotros, pero nunca llegó…

- Y a la asamblea arribó tarde. ¿Saori pasó algo que no sepamos?

La divinidad seguía con los ojos puestos por donde había salido el joven, se volvió en seguida a Shun quien le había hablado.

- Hablé con él unos segundos luego de que todo terminó, pero no noté nada extraño. Ya saben lo despistado que suele ser a veces, y pues sí me pareció que estaba más distraído de lo normal…

- Creo que nos preocupamos demasiado por Seiya, solo debe tener una mala noche- sentenció Shiryu –A cualquiera puede pasarle.

- Es cierto eso.

Hyoga fue el ultimo en hablar, luego de lo cual el silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Y la cena, o lo quedó de ella, siguió tranquilamente su curso.

…-…-…-…-…

Luego de haber salido de esa forma tan abrupta del templo se arrepintió de inmediato de su brusco comportamiento. No estaba teniendo un buen día, y sabía que no era justo desquitarse con sus amigos, o con la divinidad… Todavía recordaba su mirada transparente hurgando la propia, intentando entender que había cambiado.

Y él se sintió tan sucio, tan vil… por manchar la confianza e inocencia que ella había depositado en su persona.

Gruñó con fuerza e imprimió velocidad a sus pasos por lo que casi corría por la escalinata, pasaba las moradas de los otros santos a gran velocidad, y cada vez que lo hacía las palabras de Afrodita, las que le había escupido durante la asamblea, daban vuelta en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué estas aquí?_

_¿Qué tienes tú que no tengan los demás…?_

_Sabes que eso está mal Pegaso_

Apretó las muelas, una contra la otra, en tanto seguía la alocada carrera hacia arriba, hacia su morada, huyendo de las palabras del caballero de Piscis. La luna desparramaba su fantasmal luz que apenas alumbraba los escalones pero a él parecía no importarle. Hasta que su cuerpo impactó contra algo duro que lo mandó hacia atrás cayendo cuan largo era sobre los peldaños. Se levantó adolorido, descubriendo la causa de su caída.

Mascara de muerte estaba frenándole el paso con los brazos extendidos, una sonrisa irónica plasmada en sus labios. Los ojos azules le destacaban turbios, aún bajo la tétrica luz lunar.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Pegaso, que acaso nunca pones atención por donde vas?

El joven resopló, infringiéndose paciencia.

- Lo siento, no estaba pensando...

El caballero de Cáncer descendió hasta quedar frente al jovencito. Era mucho más alto e imponente, y su expresión siempre era la misma: intimidante. Lo observó fijo; midiéndolo, y como siempre ocurría el santo de Sagitario bajó la mirada sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado.

- ¿Qué es lo que todos ven en ti? Si eres tan solo un niñato sin formación que vive de la caridad ajena.

Seiya se mordió los labios y se encogió de hombros.

- No eres nada, Pegaso. No eres nada, solo un extranjero arrimado que juega a ser príncipe en una tierra extraña…

Y ahí ya no escuchó más, olvidándose de todo; de quien era su oponente, de quien era él, del lugar que ocupaban en ese tiempo y lugar, Seiya se adelantó con el puño extendido y le propinó un golpe certero en la barbilla, que no hizo más que ladear la cabeza del dorado hacia un lado.

Mascara de muerte tan solo se volvió soltando una horrible risotada que enardeció todavía más al muchacho.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- lo examinó de cerca notando sus labios fruncidos y la cólera que se estaba gestando en los ojos castaños, que de tan profundos eran negros como el pedernal –Sería una pena que yo me dignara a dañar este rostro que Athena parece adorar tanto ¿verdad?

- ¡NO TE METAS CON SAORI…!

El grito resonó más de lo que se había propuesto, y el golpe que le siguió junto al alarido que soltó como resultado del mismo, fue fácilmente engullido por las brumas de la noche.

…-…-…-…-…

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí, renunciar a la posición que tienes y volver a oriente. Allí es donde perteneces.

Shura estaba apoyado en la pared contigua a la entrada de su morada. Era la mañana siguiente, y se veía relajado y tranquilo bajo el otoñal sol, no notando la expresión adusta en el rostro del joven castaño, ni la cortadura que le cruzaba parte del labio inferior, ni su aspecto siniestro que denunciaba claramente que no había dormido en absoluto.

Seiya ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, salió de la novena casa con la cabeza en alto, ignorando al caballero de Capricornio que sigilosamente caminó detrás de él.

- Es una advertencia Pegaso. No _eres _bienvenido aquí. Esto recién empieza, y te sorprendería saber _cuántos_ aquí pensamos que tú y esos amigos tuyos están de más en este lugar… en esta orden. En este santuario.

El joven se detuvo apenas pero no se volvió.

- No lo olvides oriental, todo puede ponerse peor, y estoy seguro que no deseas que la dulce Athena se vea contrariada por esta situación que bien puedes solucionar en persona.

No respondió, siguió andando como un autómata descendiendo ciegamente los peldaños, en dirección opuesta a donde se realizaba la asamblea diaria.

A la cual ni se molestó en presentarse.

…-…-…-…-…

Sabía que había cambiado. Su naturaleza sosegada y alegre había variado a un punto tal que era completamente irascible, malhumorado.

Y conforme su temperamento variaba, sus sentimientos crecían sin pedirle permiso, extendiéndose cual plaga, contaminando sus emociones, sus sentidos, sus pensamientos, y de nada servían las constantes advertencias que se echaba, y las que oía de quienes lo odiaban.

Sus amigos no decían palabra, y su silencio era aún peor. Quizás no lo sabían a ciencia cierta, pero lo intuían, Shiryu al menos, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, e intercedía ante los demás, ante la divinidad por su comportamiento volátil e inestable.

Pronto dejó de participar de las asambleas y cuando lo hacía, llegaba tarde deliberadamente. Evitaba encontrarse con Saori a solas por temor a lo que podría hacer. No confiaba en sí mismo.

No confiaba en los demás.

No podía decirle a nadie lo que le pasaba, el aborrecimiento del que era objeto, y el amor prohibido que lo embargaba a pesar de la coraza que una y otra vez había erigido en torno a su corazón para salvaguardarlo.

Quizás sí debería volver a Japón, renunciar a la sagrada orden de santos dorados, y vivir una vida normal, lejos de sentimientos pecaminosos, y odios acérrimos.

…-…-…-…-…

Octubre empezaba a acercarse ya, y su clima se sentía en el aire. Las advertencias de Afrodita, Shura y Mascara de muerte no cesaban de reproducirse, a tal punto que su humor terminó por empeorar en lugar de mejorar. Pronto descubrió que no eran los únicos en el santuario que lo hacían blanco de su tirria, muchos aprendices y caballeros de plata se unieron a esa especie de _bullying _de la que era objeto. ¿La razón? Obviamente su lugar en la casa de Sagitario, las causas misteriosas que lo llevaron a ocupar esa posición, y la relación ambigua que mantenía con la divinidad.

La mañana lo agarró caminando una y otra vez dentro de su morada, ignorando lo adolorido que se sentía por las golpizas de las que era objeto por parte de los dorados. La idea de volver a su país natal latía ardorosamente en su cabeza como la salvación más deliciosa.

Seguía sin decir palabra a sus amigos, o a Saori. No consideraba necesario que ellos estuvieran al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer. Si seguía quedándose allí estaba seguro que acabaría cometiendo una locura garrafal, una de la que no tendría punto de retorno, y que acarrearía un castigo eterno.

Se sentó en el suelo como pudo, y empacó las pocas cosas que tenía. Partiría de noche, cuando el santuario entero estuviera sumido en un sueño profundo, y no fuera necesario dar explicaciones. Una vez que terminó de poner orden a las pocas posesiones que poseía, decidió que esa sería la última vez que participaría de la asamblea matutina con el resto de los habitantes del santuario y Athena. Necesitaba tener una imagen de ella, de ellos, fresca en su mente para recordar aquella vida que pronto dejaría atrás.

Así que salió portando con orgullo su armadura dorada de Sagitario, y se encaminó tranquilo al salón de reuniones que la divinidad presidía junto al patriarca.

…-…-…-…-…

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

¿Por qué tuvo que encontrársela justo de camino a su templo?

En uno de aquellos descansos que las eternas escalinatas prodigaban entre una casa y otra. Ella tan fresca y agraciada como siempre, la preocupación latiendo en sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando se adelantó para examinarlo de cerca. Pero él detuvo su acción tomándole la mano cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su rostro. La retuvo en el aire, antes de soltarla al segundo siguiente, alejándose, poniendo distancia entre la diosa y él. Si ella pareció sorprendida ante su rudeza no lo demostró.

- ¿Seiya…?

La cortadura que tenía en el labio había cicatrizado, pero el moretón aún persistía. No se veía tan horrible, pero sin duda llamaba la atención.

- No es nada de cuidado, descuida, fue un tonto accidente. Estoy bien- respondió con un gruñido y sin mirarla.

Saori no agregó palabra, pareció conforme con el escueto dialogo del caballero. Los segundos transcurrieron, y este empezaba a impacientarse al comprender que la divinidad esperaba que juntos hicieran el resto del trayecto hasta su sagrado salón. Normalmente era algo común que solían hacer antaño -ella tomada de su brazo, subían cuesta arriba hasta su templo, pero como estaban las cosas últimamente, y las habladuría que se cernían en torno a ambos… Hacer esa simple caminata hasta allí sería como arrojarse de lleno a los leones.

- Tengo cosas que hacer- sentenció con mas dureza de la que se había propuesto.

- Pero…- ella parecía confundida, parpadeó sus ojos notando que estaban casi en el último tramo. Lo miró con interrogación, pero como venía sucediendo recientemente, el joven caballero desvió la vista de ella con rapidez, y le dio la espalda bajando de a dos peldaños por vez.

- Iré a la asamblea, despreocúpate- Seiya se detuvo tan solo para observarla por sobre su hombro mientras le decía aquello, el sol de la mañana le daba de lleno a la muchacha iluminándola suavemente. Y quizás fue la expresión incierta que la divinidad le devolvió, que hizo que por un momento le sonriera forzadamente, y suavizando la voz al igual que sus ojos castaños, añadió intentando ser convincente -Iré en verdad… _Athena_.

…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

… _y hasta aquí llegue con esta locura de capitulo! Agradézcanle a Suki90 el que haya publicado esto porque sinceramente pensaba borrarlo y empezar de nuevo… pero ella me convenció -¿o me obligó?- a subirlo. Esta NO era la idea que tenía en mente (en verdad no estaba en el original que Afro, Shura y Deathmask fueran los malos de la historia u.u) No sé como llegué a este punto. Este capitulo se escribió completamente solo y se auto abusó de clichés y dramas. En fin! El próximo capitulo 'Whisky' seguirá contando la historia desde el punto de vista de Seiya (ya en este vimos que pasó entre 'zodiaco' y 'yelmo') y en el siguiente veremos como fue que llegó el objeto a la habitación de la diosa y porqué abuso tanto de drama y tragedia… aunque imagino que ahora ya se hicieron una idea bastante clara de lo que pasó xD_

_Gracias por los reviews! De verdad lo agradezco mucho!_

_Pd- Quince días estara entre esta semana y la que viene. Y la cuarta letra de este abc __Whisky__ estará a mediados de julio, esperemos ya con las vacaciones de invierno encima n_n_

_pd 2- Sé que me fui del termino Xenofobia, pero creo que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con mi Seiya y con los dorados a quienes no puedo odiar. Solo espero que el concepto haya sido claro u.u Y sepan disculpar mis manotazos de ahogado a lo largo de este fic (sean buenos conmigo!)_

_Cuidense!_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
